


I'm Sorry But Thank You

by Lovelyjea



Series: I Only Want You [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fear, M/M, Slight fluff, University Students, Worries, anxious, not so angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyjea/pseuds/Lovelyjea
Summary: It’s Wonpil’s turn to put Jae at easePlease read the first part of the series before proceeding on this part





	I'm Sorry But Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Still of DAY6 & The Truth Untold of BTS on loop. I’m tired

Jae quietly opened the door heading to Wonpil’s room, he is sure that Wonpil is sleeping by now as they have been very busy and tired from their research class (the only same class schedule they have) and luckily they were able to be partners as the professor doesn’t really care who they partner with as long as they can work comfortably with the person their with. And for a week now, this have been his excuse on staying and sleeping over on his lover’s house.  
Wonpil couldn’t sleep properly before and sometimes there are crinkles on his forehead but Jae has been noticing Wonpil’s new habits, just like how he can sleep like a baby in the moment he wants to just by leaning his head into something, to him. It’s cute

They are now dating for over a month but Jae is using the visitor’s room that no one has ever used before. Though he wants to sleep by his lover’s side, he didn’t dare to ask. Maybe... he is really patient.

Wonpil’s facing the window, he is sleeping peacefully, overwhelming the few starlight’s beauty in the sky. Jae stared at his face and leaned his head into his own knees as he hug his own legs. Staring lovingly, sadly to his lover before heading back to his room after an hour.

Little did he know that Wonpil felt his presence in the room. Even though he can sleep whenever he wants now, he is actually sensitive at Jae’s presence. Even before he knew his feelings for Jae.

Wonpil can feel that Jae is worried right now, he doesn’t know for sure but he thinks its about him and he hate the thought that Jae is still worried about him however he did not open his eyes, he didn’t dare to ask a question. He is afraid to look at his lover’s face and his heart pained that he couldn’t see him before he went back to his room.

He could not sleep afterwards and stared at the window. A moonless cold night with few stars on his sight. He regretted not asking him a question. He is worried.

In the morning Jae looked excited and joyful just like the old days, like how he should be. Wonpil smiled at the sight of his lover and the food in the kitchen.

Wonpil really likes that Jae is sleeping over in his lonely house, he likes it, he realized he likes it when someone by his side, when Park Jaehyung is by his side. He feels good, he is with the person he loves and the one and only reason whose keeping him alive.

With that thought, Wonpil forgot what happened last night. They are both happy right now.

 

The next night was the same, they were both tired from school. They ate, chitchat a little while working on their research and then went back to their own rooms to sleep however on the same night, where the moonlight is deep, Jae is there again. He continued looking at his lover’s face and Wonpil is curious. This time Jae stroke his hand to Wonpil’s hair. Before kissing him goodnight on the cheek.

Again, he did not dare to ask. He doesn’t have the courage to do so.

After Jae left, Wonpil clenched his fist. He is not mad on Jae or anything. He is just so frustrated of himself.

_Why can’t I even ask him a simple question? Is he still worried of me? Is there something else that is bothering him? Please, have courage. Ask him! You stupid!_

Actually, the reason of Wonpil suspicions is because every time he is alone, Jae calls him at times and Wonpil knows that he just want to check up that he is not doing the things he should not do but now he knows what he shouldn’t dare to do. His only wish is that Jae would trust him. That he will not be stupid again.

 

On the next evening Wonpil offered to cook their dinner. Wearing a pink cute bunny apron, pan on his right hand, spatula on the other and all the ingredients on his front.

Jae crossed his arms..

“But you can’t cook”

Seeing the doubts on Jae’s eyes and words, his eyebrows raised.

“You can’t cook either”  
“You’re eating the food I cook”  
“It’s because you practiced and learned. How can I learn if you don’t let me cook?” Wonpil whines  
“You don’t have to learn, I’ll cook for you for the rest of my life”

Wonpil blushed on the statement though Jae sounds like he is just saying it carelessly. He likes it however there is a mix of fear as well, he is afraid to believe it. They’re still young and a lot of things can change within time. He doesn’t want to hope, he doesn’t pray either cause his prayers were never heard. He’ll just be happy right now, in this moment, with Jae, with the man he loves the most. Cause today is what’s important right? Not the future, right? He continue to convince himself but deep inside he knows, he wants to be with him for a very long time.

“N.. no way, I’ll cook today”

Wonpil stutters.

Jae realized the heave of his words but if he think about it, he really meant it but he knows Wonpil won’t believe him, not until that day comes.

“Fine! You cook but let me check on you”

“Fine!” Wonpil said. Determine!

 

Wonpil placed the food in front of his lover. Jae continued staring at him with doubts, making fun of him but eventually lift his hands taking a bite of the dish and spooning a soup.

The food is quite okay but the soup.. Jae coughed a little.

“It’s salty.. Too salty..”  
“What do you mean?”

Wonpil picked his spoon and took a sip.

“It’s okay”  
“I know what you did when I left to get my phone”  
“What? I just added enough salt”  
“I didn’t know you like too salty food”  
“It’s not too salty”  
“Really?”  
“Hmm”  
“Okay. I believe you”

Jae chuckles. He is staring at him with that sweet and genuine look on his eye, the gaze that Wonpil remembers. The same look on the first confession, on the last time he almost killed himself and today, the first time he attempted to cook. The gaze he wants to see for a very long time.

(Jae is always looking at him that way. Only he doesn’t notice it when everyone does.)

His heart beats drastically

“W..w..why?”

Jae quietly laughs

“Thank you... for letting me enter your life. I’m glad to know something about you today. I guess.. no.. I know I like it better when I learn things about you than learning our research”

“Stop.. that..”

Wonpil quietly said as he nibbles his own food, he feel embarrassed but obviously he likes what he is hearing and Jae knows that. Jae has a wide grin on his face, his feet touching Wonpil’s leg, trying to get his attention.

“Piri-yah..”

He automatically looked at Jae and his face heated again

“I love you” They stared to each other in silence for a minute.  
“Hmm..” Wonpil nods “Eat now, I’ll remove the soup”  
“No! I’ll finish everything”

Wonpil wants to react and take the soup but he doesn’t have the energy to do so. He is too flattered to fight back. He continued his food without saying anything.

 

Later on, Wonpil keeps walking around his room.

_Courage! Courage! Courage! You can do this! HAH!_

He grabbed his pillow and walked to Jae’s door. He took a deep breath before he knocked o—

“Oh! Piri— Why are you still awake?”

Wonpil panicked inside his head. What should I do? What should I say?

“Oh hyung.. I.. can’t sleep so can I..sleep here?”  
“Huh? O..of course” and let him enter. (And Jae forgot the reason why he opened his door and that he needs to get his phone on the kitchen)

“Should I sleep beside you or—“  
“Please hyung”

Wonpil lies down first covering himself with a blanket. Jae is feeling nervous, he never slept on the same bed with Wonpil before.  
When Jae entered the bed, Wonpil put a blanket on him and hugged him on his waist. Jae froze for a second but automatically wrapped his arms to his lover as he caressed his hair. Now they are face to face. Jae is now wondering of what’s happening. Wonpil has never acted like this before even if its just them both. Wonpil is too shy to act this way. Did something happened today aside from the salt? Or is it because of the salt? Is that some sort of a magical salt that can make Wonpil sweet. Wow, a salt that can make a person swe-

“Jae hyung”

Wonpil said softly and it made Jae’s thoughts stop, his heart soften. They stared at one another, making their heart beat fast and they can both feel it.

“Hmm.. Why?” Jae softly spoke  
Ask him! Ask him! Ask him! He can’t!  
Wonpil snuggled on Jae’s chest and they hugged each other tightly. Jae laughed quietly. Wondering what could it be.. He is too curious to let this night pass.

“You can ask me anything Wonpil”  
“What are you saying?”  
“You’re curious about something right now. You don’t have to hide it from me”  
“Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm”  
“Okay fine, I won’t ask you to-“  
“Should I just keep you in my house so we can always sleep like this?”

Jae’s heart beats rapidly. His cheeks are red. What is he thinking? What am I thinking? Wait! What does that mean?

“Hyung” Wonpil lifts his head to see Jae’s face. “Your heart is beating too fast. What are you thinking?” he chuckled  
“No..none.. And don’t pretend Wonpil, I can feel your heartbeat too, what are you thinking?” And they both laugh before Wonpil say something again.

“That’s not my question actually but I DO have a question..” Wonpil continue after hearing no answer. Wonpil break the hug slightly so he can see his lover’s face in a comfortable position.

“Are you okay? That’s my question”  
“Huh? What do you mean?”  
“I saw you last night and the other night. You were.. in my room..”  
“Oh” Jae averted his gaze to somewhere else but then he looked at him after gaining a bit confidence to explain.

“I thought you were sleeping”  
“I was but I can’t help but feel your presence in the room. At first I thought I was dreaming but not really”  
“How come I did not notice that you were awake?”  
“I’m a good actor hyung” They both smiled because Wonpil is right “but.. why hyung?”

Wonpil can’t help but get emotional. His tears are about to fall. It breaks Jae’s heart. Jae doesn’t want Wonpil to cry because of him.

“I don’t know..” silence.. and Wonpil is waiting.. Jae broke the hug and sat down and so Wonpil followed. Jae took Wonpil’s hand and intertwined it with his, afraid to let go “If I tell you, you have to promise me that you won’t think of anything, okay? Because I just want to be honest with you.” Wonpil nods but he is nervous. He is afraid to hear his reason but he needs to. They look at each other. Jae continues..

“I guess it became a habit Pil, I guess I’m still afraid.. I’m still worried. I’m not having doubts on you, if that’s what you think. I know you won’t do it anymore. I trust you, I promise. But It’s just that I got so used on how we used to be. It feels like my heart and mind is still stuck on the past few months when you were still.. you know and I can’t help myself but worry all the time.” “The only reason why I go to your room is that I want to make sure that you are not having a bad dream, I don’t want to see a crinkle on your forhead anymore. I want you to forget all your sadness. I want you to be happy. I want to see you smile.” “Why are you so worried about me hyung?” Wonpil is about to break again but he is trying, trying so hard not to cry. “When you were pursuing me, I really thought that your feelings will go away immediately if I ignore you but you never gave up, you never gave up on me and I dragged you to my own mess after you found out, I never wanted you to be like this hyung, I just want to see the smiles you always had when you first came to our university. I’m sorry.. I’m really sorry.” And tears fell down on Wonpil’s eyes, he does feel guilty, he thinks that the happy-go-lucky-Jae turned to an anxious person because of him. “Don’t blame yourself Pil” Jae’s tears fall. “It was my choice. Even if I try to ignore you just like what you want me to do, It only made me realize that I only want you, I love you Wonpil. I just want to be by your side so please help me Piri-yah, put me at ease”

He put Wonpil’s knuckles into his lips, to his cheeks and he closed his eyes. Feeling Wonpil’s hands. Wonpil cupped his face.

“I’m sorry hyung. I’m sorry..but I love you too hyung... I really do” Wonpil said  
“Don’t be sorry, It’s not your fault. It’s my fault for being so anxious”  
“But I’m the cause”  
“But you can just heal me”  
“Can I really do that?”  
Jae hums and kissed him on the forehead.  
“Yes you can, I believe in you. Just stay by my side that will be enough."

"I think its not me, I think its you who should stay by my side hyung. Should I let you live here instead?"

Both chuckled, tear stains are still on their eyes

"Are you okay in staying here? This place got a lot of memories, are you okay with it?"

"I am, this house might have lots of sad memories but I had lots of great memories here too."

"Do you miss your family?” “I do. I still miss them but I'm okay now"

"Thank you, you are strong. You are doing well."

You are doing well too hyung. You always do. I'll protect you from now on so bring all of your stuffs and stay here. Let's sleep on my room next week.”

Jae giggles, Wonpil is so determine.

"Fine, let's do that then.." Jae replied before they snuggled to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to write a prequel and I'll end this at part 4


End file.
